memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Canada
You might also be looking for the actor Ron Canada or the company Canada Games. Canada was one of several nation-states founded in the North American region of Earth. During the 20th century, triticale, the root grain of quadrotriticale, was developed in Canada. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") Sam Lavelle's grandfather was originally from Canada. In an attempt at small talk, Lavelle pointed out to the Alaska-born William Riker that both Canada and Alaska "get a lot of snow", which Riker concedes. (TNG: "Lower Decks") Michael Eddington's family was also from Canada. A once family heirloom of Eddington's was a 22nd century one dollar coin which he dubbed his "lucky loonie". (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") :During the 21st century, London, Ontario may have been the home of the professional baseball team, the London Kings, who were established in TNG: "The Big Goodbye" and DS9: "If Wishes Were Horses", since the team was a member of Major League Baseball (they played in the World Series, which is an MLB trademark), whose teams have tradionally been based out of North America. Due to lack of canon determination, however, it is equally likely the team could have been based out of London, England, United Kingdom. This seems more likely in light of MLB's recent desire to expand to Japan and make the World Series actually a "World" event. However, it is also possible that the writers may have been paying tribute to the nearest city to the Stratford Festival where many Star Trek stars learned their trade. Geography Due to its geographic location, Canada harbored no tropical diseases, which made it a good vacation spot for people who wanted to avoid such medical issues. (ENT: "Zero Hour") Canada was comprised of several provinces, including Manitoba, which was located in central Canada. Counselor Deanna Troi once consulted the Manitoba Journal of Interplanetary Psychology. (TNG: "The Price") Deep Space 9 briefly possessed a Starfleet runabout named the [[USS Yukon|USS Yukon]], which was named after Canada's Yukon River or Yukon Territory (adjacent to Alaska and British Columbia). (DS9: "Sons of Mogh", "By Inferno's Light") In 2375, the [[USS Gander|USS Gander]] (another runabout, named after Gander River in Newfoundland or the town of Gander, which has a long history as a military airbase) was stationed at Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Penumbra") The crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] coined a corridor of Borg-free space the "Northwest Passage", which was named after the unmarked water 'trail' for boats in the Arctic Ocean between islands of the Northwest Territories, used as the shortest route around the North American continent. (VOY: "Scorpion") Canadian cities and landmarks In 2365, Toronto City Hall (or a similar structure) appeared in the Iconian gateway found on the planet Iconia. (TNG: "Contagion") During the 24th century, Calgary remained a tourism destination, particularly for Starfleet Academy cadets who enjoyed skiing. (TNG: "The First Duty") Provinces & Territories * Provinces ** British Columbia ** Alberta ** Saskatchewan ** Manitoba ** Ontario ** Quebec ** Nova Scotia ** New Brunswick ** Prince Edward Island ** Newfoundland & Labrador (See: [[USS Gander|USS Gander]]) * Territories ** Yukon (See: [[USS Yukon|USS Yukon]]) ** Northwest Territories ** Nunavut External Links * *The Canadian Encyclopedia *Government of Canada Category:Earth de:Kanada fr:Canada